Falling Into The Unknown
by LoveLessLover6
Summary: When a mysterious small girl appears in the Leaf Village and is assigned to Team 7's team... what will happen? Who is this girl? Why is she put with Team 7 in the first place? Team 7xOOC


Maiyami smiled at the sky, her umbrella blocking her face from the sun as she stepped into the new dimension and the new village, Kohana. She was dressed in black and white polka dot dress with a black sash around her waist. Her umbrella was black on the outside with a blue sky and white clouds on the inside. Adorning her feet were small black high heels, around her neck a silver choker with a small cross. The cross had a thin piece of metal wrapping from the top of the cross, to the bottom but it avoided the middle where a small diamond lay. Her ears had matching earrings. In the shade of her umbrella, her eyes looked a deadly plum.

As she stepped through the gates, the Hokage awaited her, a soft smile on his old features. He led her through town where she got strange looks, sneers, and smirks. When they reached his office, three other people were there. A man with a mask covering half his face, grey-white hair, tall; A boy with blonde spikey hair, cerulean eyes, whisker marks, and slightly taller than her; A boy with black hair spiked in the back, black eyes, and taller than her by at least a few inches. Each one turned to look at her but she kept her eyes on the Hokage as he smiled back at her.

"Team Kakashi, meet Maiyami Myou, your new teammate." The Hokage had known all along that Maiyami was coming for her other side, Misery, had already sent word. Each boy turned to the small girl and their eyes widened.

"Hokage-sama-,"Kakashi started off but was cut off by the small girl talking quietly.

"Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, and Uzumaki-san, it is a pleasure to work with you. I assure you, you won't be disappointed. Now, I believe the Hokage is about to send us on a top-rank mission." Everyone froze, Hokage included.

"That's right, Maiyami-sama, I am." as the Hokage went into detail about the mission, Kakashi interrupted, saying that they should learn more about their new teammate before doing any missions. The Hokage sighed but agreed, giving them three days to fully learn about each other, and then the fourth day they would set out, ready or not. Everyone agreed and the new Team Kakashi agreed to meet up in training ground 6 in two hours.

-With Maiyami-

She felt slight disappointed and betrayed that they would so easily rule her out, labeling her as weak already. Deep down, she knew for a fact she wasn't and that she would prove them wrong. Smiling to herself, she went to find a nice outfit for training. She found a layered black skirt with lace and black spandex shorts for underneath the skirt, A white and black checkered shirt that went from white at the top that faded into black at the bottom, 2 inch high heeled converse boots, her choker, earrings, added some black fishnet gloves, grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door to the training grounds.

-At the training grounds-

Maiyami arrived second to last, Kakashi being the last person. Immediately Kakashi told them they that they would be going against one another, mostly it being Maiyami against the rest. Inside her head, Maiyami smirked evilly thinking what a terrible plan for them that would be.

"Hai." Each of the students and Maiyami agreed. As Maiyami got into position in the middle of the field, she immediately felt Kakashi's chakra disappear and Naruto heading her way.

She blocked each of the kunai thrown at her with her umbrella, merely brushing them away like bugs, never leaving her spot. Naruto threw punch after punch, only to be dodged. Soon, he was running out of energy and Maiyami used that to her advantage throwing a well-placed chakra-filled kick to his stomach that sent him flying through several trees.

Next up was Sasuke. He used his Sharingan, his clan specialty, to see through her, despite there being nothing to see through. He managed to land a few lucky hits but was also knocked out by Maiyami kicking him through several trees. Now all that was left was Kakashi. He appeared soon after, making several hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu!" Dirt, rock, and vines shot out of the ground towards Maiyami only to fall away as Kakashi was bound by shadow-like vines with thornes, making him bleed from each cut. Maiyami stepped forward, waved her hand and wind blew harder, knocking Kakashi off his feet and sent him sailing through the air only to be knocked into the ground as Maiyami appeared behind him, kicking him down. She summoned Artemis, her pure white scythe, and pointed her to the back of his neck, making him surrender.

Kakashi was stunned. How did such a small girl beat 3 Anbu? His eyes narrowed as Maiyami followed her destruction, bringing back Sasuke and Naruto by the shadows, having them carry the boys instead of her. After Sasuke and Naruto were laid down, she healed them, got up bowed to her teacher, and waved her hand, making the once destroyed training ground return to normal.

"Myou-san, what are those shadow things that you control?" Kakashi asked once overlooking his students. Maiyami turned to him, her doll-like face blank.

"Shadows; I control them, as several other elements such as Ice, Water, Wind, Darkness, and Light. I can work with Earth, Lightning, and Fire, also but I prefer not to unless needed. If you need more, Hatake-san, let me know. Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san will awake in 2 minutes and 33 seconds." And with that, she disappeared into a flurry of snowflakes.

Okay. So I have NO IDEA what you will think of this... but so far, I don't know if I should continue. If you liked this, or even if you didn't, please review. Maybe I could get ideas from you as well? Hopefully this isn't too much to ask...? -LoveLessLover6


End file.
